The IEEE 802.11 is expected to support Basic Service Set Identification (BSSID) operation in order to successfully establish connectivity and exchange information from APs 100 to a large number of STAs 120 with a different link and QoS characteristic via multiple-VAPs (virtual APs)/co-located APs (virtual APs with a different BSSID) as illustrated in FIG. 1. When M-BSS AP is operating at full and/or partial overlapping channel bands the Overlapping BSS (OBSS) problem occurs. OBSS problem refers to situations in which two or more BSSs 111, 112, unrelated to each other, are operating in the same overlapping channel and are close enough to hear and to interfere with each other physically 130, in particular when some STAs 121 or AP from one BSS 111 are able to receive frames from the other BSS 112. Hence, the transmissions 124 by some STAs 122 in one BSS 112 will affect some STAs 121 of other BSS 111. This is usually called the OBSS problem. The OBSS problem may degrade the overall network system performance severely for one or more reasons: Due to the doubling of the effective number of STAs, the medium contention level increases dramatically; interference occurs during the OBSS; Interference makes it difficult for a wireless network to provide robust performance and leads to transient failures. Hence, the STAs cannot receive and decode the frames correctly. The expansion of the hidden STAs in both BSSs due the OBSS increases severely the probability of collisions. Therefore multiple co-channel Wi-Fi APs (M-BSS/M-VAPs) overlapping in coverage are generally considered undesirable because members of the overlapping channel bands compete for channel access, which typically increases the contention level of wireless medium access and reduces overall system performance. There is a need to find a solution for the above described OBSS problem in order to increase the M-BSS performances.